


Life Affirming

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adrenaline, Anal Sex, First War with Voldemort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: Remus just sat there, still shaking, staring at his lover and replaying the scene in his head. Sirius knocking him out of the way. Sirius successfully casting a killing curse to protect him. Sirius falling down, hurt.He needed to feel and taste and smell Sirius surrounding him. He needed the memory of his lover’s body falling lifeless on the ground like a puppet who’s strings had been cut to be wiped away and replaced by memories of heat and passion and love and sex. He needed to know how alive they both were.





	Life Affirming

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr smut prompt - After being injured, hurt/comfort

Everything had happened so quickly, it had hardly felt real.

Though it hadn’t been their first Order mission, it was the first time any of them had really felt it. The danger. The fact that their lives were very much at stake. These masked wizards would not hesitate to kill them on the spot just because they were young. They weren’t as invincible as they had once believed they were.

James and Sirius had always been the greatest duelers in their year, and possibly even in the order regardless of the fact that they were barely nineteen years old. The two of them worked together as if they were one person, working from both angles without a blind spot and constantly covering each other’s backs. It was an incredible thing to witness, if one ever got the chance to watch without risking their own lives.

Remus was a fair dueler himself. More than fair, really, with the advantages of heightened senses and reflexes on his side.

Perhaps it was this knowledge, this over confidence, that was their weakness in battle.

All Remus could remember was fighting one of those faceless, hooded figures. He had managed to stun them and was about to run to help the others when he heard “REMUS LOOK OUT!” And he was shoved forcefully out of the way by Sirius.

A jet of light hit Sirius at the same time as a green light left his own wand, perfectly aimed at his attacker’s chest. Both he and the death eater fell to the ground. Remus felt the world come to a halt as Sirius fell. His ears rang, his heart stopped, he couldn’t move.

James was shaking him then, telling him to snap out of it, telling him to help him grab Sirius so they could apparate back to headquarters before it was too late. It was like an out of body experience that kept playing over and over in his head, even as they sat at the kitchen table back at the safe house with Dorcas tending to Sirius’ wounds while Sirius whined about having to take some foul tasting potion. Remus just sat there, still shaking, staring at his lover and replaying the scene in his head. Sirius knocking him out of the way. Sirius successfully casting a killing curse to protect him. Sirius falling down, hurt.

“Remus?” James’ hand on his shoulder brought him back down to earth. He blinked up at him. James himself had a nasty cut on his jaw and a black eye. Sirius, as it had turned out, had broken a rib and hit his head, giving him a mild concussion but nothing detrimental. “You alright to apparate home, mate? You and Sirius can crash at our if you want. We’re closer.”

Remus shook his head. “N-no.” He cleared his throat. “No, that’s alright. Thanks James.”

James squeezed his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. “Better get Padfoot home before Dorcas strangles him, eh?”

“Alright, alright! Merlin, Meadows, I’m a grown man! I’ll be fine.” Sirius was still arguing with Dorcas about his limitation while his wounds were healing, but as he reached Remus and James his face broke out into his usual grin. “Besides, I’ve got Remus here to play doctor, eh Moons?” He winked.

Remus forced a weak smile. “I’ll take care of him Dorcas, don’t worry.” He found his voice saying as he took Sirius’ hand. They both said their goodbyes before apparating back to the flat and once they were home Remus let out the breath he felt like he had been holding since he saw Sirius fall.

 “Moony?” Sirius’ voice was soft as he laid he hand on Remus’ shoulder and finally Remus turned to meet his eyes for the first time that night.

“I thought you were dead.” Remus whispered shakily, bringing his hands up to cup Sirius’ face. “That was foolish of you, you know. Getting in the way like that.” 

 “Like hell it was.” Sirius growled. “That coward would’ve killed you with your back turned.”

“But you almost…if that curse had hit you any harder it would have-” 

“But it _didn’t._ ” Said Sirius firmly, taking Remus gently by the chin and forcing him to meet his gaze. “And we’re both here, alive.” His thumb stroked over a cut on Remus’ bottom lip. “We’re okay.” He leaned in and pressed their lips together softly. 

 For a moment they stood like that, lips barely brushing against each other, breathing in each other’s life affirming breath until suddenly Remus couldn’t stand it any longer and he pushed Sirius back against the wall with a low growl.

“Ah!” Sirius gasped into Remus’ mouth. “Careful love, or Dory will have both our heads.” 

Remus shut him up by shoving his tongue into his mouth, desperately tasting every inch of the hot cavern and moaning when Sirius’ tongue slid eagerly against his own. Their teeth clashed and their hands groped at every part of their bodies, tearing their clothes off as quickly as they could. In the back of his mind he told himself to be more gentle, Sirius’ rib wouldn’t be fully healed for a few days and he still had a concussion, but the sensible part of his brain was completely overruled by the possessive wolf, who for the most horrifying moment in his life had thought his mate was dead. 

They broke contact just long enough for Remus to rip Sirius’ blood, sweat and dirt stained t-shirt over his head and throw it aside, then he latched his mouth onto Sirius’ neck, kissing and biting and tasting him, feeling the other man writhing between himself and the wall, listening to Sirius’ soft moans of “ _Remus…fuck, Moony.._. _yes_ …!”

He sucked a mark into the junction of Sirius’ neck and shoulder, his hips grinding against the hard bulge he could feel beneath Sirius’ boxers. He needed more. He needed to feel and taste and smell Sirius surrounding him. He needed the memory of his lover’s body falling lifeless on the ground like a puppet who’s strings had been cut to be wiped away and replaced by memories of heat and passion and love and sex. He needed to know how alive they both were.

He dropped down to his knees, running his hands over Sirius’ chest and stomach, being careful of the dark purple bruise that covered a decent portion of his left rib cage. He leaned in and nuzzled along the length of Sirius’ erection before mouthing it through the cotton of his underwear. Sirius moaned above him, his hands resting on top of Remus’ head, tangling his fingers in his hair. “Moony… _please_ …”

Remus growled in response. He had no intention of rushing this. He was going to enjoy every moment, committing every bit of Sirius to his memory. His fingers skimmed teasingly along the waistband before he yanked them down, freeing Sirius’ absolutely bloody perfect cock. He wrapped his hand around the base and felt it twitch against his palm. He licked his lips and looked up at Sirius through his lashes, being sure the other man’s eyes were locked on his own as he kissed the tip of his cock and flicked his tongue against the slit. He watched Sirius’ chest rise and fall with carefully labored breath as he kissed along his length. Sirius stared down at him the whole time, his eyes intense and clouded with lust. Remus sucked one ball into his mouth, then the other and Sirius’ eyes fluttered for just a second and he bit his lip, sucking in a breath. 

 Remus slowly ran the flat of his tongue along the underside, tracing the thick vein there all the way back to the tip and finally took the head of his cock fully into his mouth, moaning around it.

“Merlin, Remus…” Sirius breathed, his fingers tightening in Remus’ hair as Remus began to bob his head back and forth, tongue swirling around him, taking his as far back into his throat as he could before pulled away and releasing his cock with a wet ‘ _pop_ ’. 

 Sirius frowned, blinking down at him through his lustful haze with confusion. “Wha-?”

 “Turn around.” Said Remus, his voice raw, wiping his wet, swollen mouth on the back of his hand. When Sirius didn’t move he gently smacked his hip. “Turn, Sirius. Hands on the wall….spread your legs.” 

Realization made Sirius’ eyes widen and light up and he quickly spun around to obey and Remus wasted no time at all before he grabbed Sirius’ arse, spreading him apart and unceremoniously shoving his tongue into him, loving the way Sirius cried out and pushed back against him as he slowly worked him open.

“Fuck yes… _oooh_ , fuck, Moony, _please_ …Remus, fuck me! Please, Moony!” 

He continued like this for a while, lapping hungrily at the entrance to his lover’s body until Sirius’ pleading was nothing more than unintelligible gibberish. He smirked to himself, giving Sirius one last lick before replacing his mouth with two fingers pressed to his saliva slicked hole. Then Sirius’ hand reached back to swat his fingers away. 

 “Don’t…” He panted. “Don’t want it. Just…just want you. Want to feel you, Remus, please…” 

Remus groaned at the request and sharply bit Sirius’ right arse cheek. He stood, pulling off his own underwear as he did and he placed his hands on Sirius’ hips, turning him around to face him. He smiled when Sirius gave him a confused look once again and he leaned in to kiss his lips. “Want to see your face when I fuck you.” 

Sirius grinned and wrapped his arms around Remus’s shoulders as they kissed again. 

 “Wrap your legs around me.” Remus murmured against his ear as he lifted the other man up, using the wall for support. Sirius moaned and did just that, hooking his legs tightly around Remus’ hips and feeling the tip of the werewolf’s cock brush against his arse before it slowly pressed past the ring of muscle. They both moaned loudly as Remus pushed his entire length fully inside and they took a moment to adjust to the feeling. They were both already breathless, their sweaty foreheads pressed together as they relished in the feeling of being alive and together and in love. 

 “I love you, Sirius.” Remus breathed, gazing into Sirius’ eyes. 

“I love you too, Remus.” Sirius replied. Then he squeezed his muscles around Remus’ cock and grinned. “Now fuck me, you sappy git.” 

Remus laughed, catching Sirius’ lips between his own as he pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back in so hard several of the wall fixtures rattled and threatened to come crashing down. Neither of them cared, in fact the entire flat could have come crumbling down around them and it wouldn’t have mattered as long as the wall they were using to hold themselves up continued to stand as Remus fucked into Sirius with everything he had. Sirius let go of Remus’ shoulders with one hand to reach between them and first his own cock as he moaned and gasped and clenched his arse around Remus until he came, his head flying back against the wall as he cried out Remus’ name.

 That was all it took for Remus to come undone as well. Hearing Sirius’ voice, feeling him all around, knowing they were both alive and he came hard inside of him, biting down on his neck. 

Afterwords, Remus continued to hold Sirius against him, his face buried in Sirius’ neck, panting for breath. Then Sirius made a distressed sort of sound that broke Remus from his post coital haze and his head snapped up to examine his lover. 

“Are you alright, love?” He asked, carefully easing Sirius down onto his feet.

 “Yeah, I just…” Sirius sighed and rubbed the back of his head. “I hit my bloody head on the wall. Fuck, it hurts.” 

Remus groaned inwardly. “Go lie down, I’ll bring you some ice and your potion and floo Dorcas.” 

 “She’s going to kill us.” Said Sirius, smiling even as he continued to rub his head. 

 Remus smiled, watching Sirius disappear down the hall into their bedroom. “Let her try.”


End file.
